LTJ056 reads Creepypasta: DBZ Lost episode
by ltj056
Summary: Behold my friends, I, LTJ056, have sold out. But I assure you it was for a noble purpose. That purpose being to show my readers how terrible Creepypasta can be. Terrible grammar, inconsistent writing, and lots of deaths. Join me as we venture into Creepypasta.


**I thought I'd experiment a little and have some fun with another genre of fanfiction that I don't like. Creepypasta. Don't argue about that. Creepypasta is just glorified fanfiction. What I will be doing is copy and pasting the pasta (This one is years old and I doubt the original writer even exist on that site anymore.) and making comments at some of the dumb things in it. If I went over everything, we'd be here forever. Quick note: This is not a trollpasta. The writer's own author note admits to such. Enjoy this ...whatever it is.**

at my job at funiamation **(Great opener there. No info about who you are or even you're position at Funimation.)**i was called in after watching the strange footage from my last post at a fourm** ('I'm not going to describe the footage for people who found this one before the one that this is the sequel to.' If it is a sequel, I couldn't find the first one.)** and took the tape from and gived **('What is this 'gave' word that you speak of?')**it back and started to watch it and i was called in to watch it **(You were called to watch it while you were watching it?)**: it started with a possbely** (If I made a grammar error counter, we would be here for years.)** mock up title goten's death suicide for poor little goten one of the intern died from a heart attack from hearing that their kids had been killed **(Chi Chi was the intern? Glad to see she got herself a no pay job.) **as the picture came on screen of goten with realistic eyes **(0/10 Not hyper realistic.)** he said in his normal english voice **(Wait to not use apostrophe so your readers can make out that he's saying something No paragraph separation either.)** i fucking can't take life and started to cry blood **(Every comic book writer in the 90's dream to make.)** and said i just dead im dead **(Hey. Are you dead?) **im not suppost to be real im just a replacement for my dad goku i killed him and my stupid older bro and your next as he killed himself and the intern walked out saying im dead i killed my self i killed him goten. **(I killed you, you killed me, let's get together and kill Barney.)**i was the only one left i saw poor 7 year old trunks stab marks all over saying i just act strong and was pulled into a shredder and i saw goten and trunks said wearing goku's hair **(Trunks confirmed to be customizable in Xenoverse 3.) **as with black holes as eyes saying ill miss you and goten killed him **(I thought Goten was dead.)** and the episode pause and the tape fell out a worker and intern took a knife and stabed me saying i must live fuckers and destroyed the tape and i took a bag and clean the tape bits up **(The fact you did that after being stabbed is impressive.)** then i saw little kid trunks from the episode i am sayiaman say keep the tape its my soul and disapeared and i took a gun as the intern tryed **('What is this 'tried' word that you speak of?')** to take the bag from me and shot him and ran out of the studio and went home locked the door and went to sleep **(You didn't even bother getting the stab wound fixed up?)** in my dream i was goten and i was with little 6 year trunks sleeping as goten fell asleep as i saw videl say to the two sweet dreams and i woke up in trunks clothes and in capsule corp as a 7 year old kid where am i said me **('I said me.' Great to know you couldn't proofread.) **as i flyed out of bed and woke up again **(You fell back to sleep after getting out of bed?) **and my frend and my girl friend and my girl friend's friend **(HOW DID YOU GET THE FIRST FRIEND WRONG AND THE OTHERS RIGHT?!) **were here and hugged me and said every thing will be fine and then i saw goten crying blood and cheared him up **(I thought he wasn't real in this story.)**and he hugged me and turned away and took the gun and shoot himself **(Killed himself more than Lily Orchid kills her own arguments.) **but before he died he said ill miss you broly...dad **(How is Broly Goten's dad?! Even if he was canon before the Super movie, he never met Chi Chi.)**...my friends said we could have a sleepover and it was so much fun **(You got over your dead son really fast.)**i never had so much fun in my life and got rehired to do battle of the gods as a storybroad artist **(Funimation just dubs. They don't storyboard anything.)** and voice actor for bills **(OH MY GOD! JASON DOUGLAS WRITES CREEPYPASTA!)** and i was back on track but still wanted to watch that lost episode to find trunks soul and bring him back everytime i watch battle of the gods i don't see trunks but goten has no eyes or mouth i think the curse is wearing off what ever you do don't watch my video of the episode **(No problem. I'm assuming it's as bad as this.)** i will upload just take fact that im with goten and trunks **(YOU JUST SAID YOU COULDN'T FIND HIM! GOD!)** now see ya later me and goten and trunks are gonna playtag this is gohan signing out **(I thought you were Broly. Also Goten's dad somehow.)**...

**0/10 Not enough killing.**

**You can see why I wanted to make fun of this. This just made me think of something. When people joke that fanfiction is full of lazy people that never proofread, do you think they're referring to creepypasta?**

**I don't know why I decided to do this. I guess I just felt like doing something for Halloween.**

**Take care everyone.**


End file.
